A New Life
by Hermes right hand dude
Summary: I can't believe this. Why did he choose me? What's his motive? Aegis was just a high-schooler desperate for freedom. She gets it, alright. But not the way she expected to... *Still new at this writing so sorry if it makes you puke. I suck at summaries!*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Was it my fault? Did I cause my life to end up like this? These are the questions I ask myself on the bad days.

Well, today is no exception. The sky is blue, the birds are chirping, everyone's happy. Except yours truly. Well, not just me. Ah, the screaming has already started. I adjusted my attire and knocked on the door.

"You get the door!"

"No ,you!"

"Happens every time. 'Pick up the kids' 'Can't. I'm on a date with that big-chested Spanish slut!' I hope you rot in Hell! "

"Maybe if you weren't a controlling bitch I wouldn't cheat on you!"

The door swung open. Mrs Bennett greeted me with a smile but she didn't have to pretend nothing happened. "Aegis. What a surprise." I gave her a look which said 'do-not-pretend-lady-get-your-shit-together-and-pr otect-your-kids'.

"The kids will be with you shortly." Speaking of the devil, or in this case, devils, Jamie and Sophie walked in and gave me a big hug. We walked away from that cursed house and I looked at the siblings. Jamie had brown hair, warm brown eyes and an IQ of about… I don't know but it's friggin high, and on his way of becoming the next super genius. We were the same age, which is 16, yet he still had so much belief in Santa and the tooth fairy and fairy tales. Wish I still could.

Sophie was another story. She was 12, has blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and more rational thinking than her brother. But the siblings have one thing in common: they both have an imaginary friend named Jack. I did too, until life hit me. Hard.

Anyways, I picked up the siblings and Jamie looked at me and said, "Aegis? I am going off to meet Jack. See you guys at around 3?" Sophie just pouted.

"Can't I come? I haven't seen Jack in soooooo long!"

Jamie laughed and ruffled her hair. "Sorry Soph. maybe next time." I watched him carefully. "I know why he doesn't want you to come, Blondie. He's gonna make-out with Jack!" *insert le wild sound of me yelping in pain*

While giving me a death stare, Jamie whispered in my ear, "Keep her safe." I nodded. He walked away. Why do people always peg me as irresponsible? Just because I killed the neighbour's cat and set the science lab on fire and… Fine! I am irresponsible! "Stupid, Jamie." I grumbled.

Sophie looked at me. "Can we go skating now?"

"Sure kid, whatever you want. We could go throw snowballs at Jamie later also."

"Deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sophie just looked at me in fear. "Aegis, I'm scared." Well, you should be, was what I wanted to say. But something in that look she was giving me just told me no. What's happening, you ask? Well, Sophie is standing on thin ice. Yeah, talk about scary.

But I felt a strange sensation in my chest stirring, trying to break free. Fear. That's it. I swallowed it down. As soon as I was starting to lose hope, an idea popped in my head. "Don't worry Soph, let's just play…hopscotch! Like we do every other day! See…"

I took off my very sturdy and I mean very sturdy necklace. It's impossible to destroy it! I mean, I tried ripping it apart by using two cars and it still didn't tear apart._ **[****A/N I tried to do that with my own necklace and let's just say that I don't have it anymore... XP]**_

Anyways *coughcoughcough* back to the story, I took off my necklace and tossed one end towards Sophie. Thank the gods she caught it. "it's as easy as 1…" I took a step closer to Sophie. "2…" the ice cracked a bit, but I faked a fall. Sophie gave me an uneasy smile. "3!" I jumped and switched places with Sophie. I looked at her in triumph. But 'lucky' me! Before I could speak, the ice broke. The last things I could hear were the screams of Sophie, Jamie and... Jack? Darkness and coldness greeted me…

_**Flashback**_

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" I was drinking a mug of hot chocolate, well I finally found out why it was called '**hot **chocolate'. My mother just 'tsked'. I was waiting for that one word she would always say whenever me or my brothers did something stupid:

"Nice."

I just pouted. She laughed, her amazing angelic laugh. I tried hard to look upset but in the end I also laughed. This was when I was ten. My mother took me out skating but I always ended up falling. I never cried though, I just pulled myself together and tried again. Something I learned from her... Any who,we were talking when I saw him.

White hair, pale skin, mischievous placed firmly on his lips and his eyes. I've never seen eyes as blue as his. It was like looking into the sky, peaceful. My mother looked in that one direction** [_A/N no pun intended ;)_]**

"Aegis, it's rude to stare, you know. But why is his skin pale?" Eh, hypocrite.

"Mummy, you said it's rude to stare! So pwease stwop stwaring!" I quickly said, not wanting the boy to notice our stares. He did. He walked over to our seat at the diner and looked at us in amusement. Well, looked at me in amusement. But then my mother just had to make her presence known. "Excuse me, but please don't try to rape my daughter. She's still young." The look on the boy's face made me fall to the ground, clutching my stomach, laughing. He just stared at my mother.

"You can see me? An adult can see me?! Shit." Mother just glared at the boy while I looked at him with respect. No one dares to swear in front of Mother. No one. That day, I, strangely, made a friend and his name was Jack Frost.

_**Flashback over**_

These memories went through my head when I thought I heard Jack's voice. But it's impossible. He's not real. At least I tell myself that... But how could my mother see him, you ask? I don't friggin know. I tried to keep my eyes open but couldn't. I realized I couldn't breathe either. I just let myself go, hoping to see her, as the darkness started to clear away, leaving a path of bright light. Am I dead? Wait, I can't be .Because I can see...the moon?

* * *

_**Thanks guys! All those who are following, you guys make my day brighter! :) Help me to like 'spice up' the story a bit, if you want jokes you'll get jokes, just need to ask. ;) Anyways, thanks to you all! I will try to update every Friday or when I feel like it. XP See ya! **_

_**HERMES RIGHT HAND DUDE OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Previously on 'A New Life':**

** I just let myself go, hoping to see her, as the darkness started to clear away, leaving a path of bright light. Am I dead? Wait, I can't be .Because I can see...the moon?**

** -Le Line Break-  
**

The moon .It's talking to me. What. The. Hell.

_It's okay. You're safe now. _ "Who am I?" I breathlessly asked, even though I already knew the answer. _Your name is Atlanta Reed. _ Then my feet felt the ground. I was floating? Damn it! I forgot to act like David Blaine! Damn! Wait a tick, to more pressing matters. Why did the moon just lie to me? Well, it technically didn't lie but couldn't it have said _'Oh, but you like to be called Aegis'._ My mind was swirling with questions, questions that can't be answered... yet.

"Dad. " I realized. Shit. I ran out of the woods, ran into the crowded street, and was running in the direction of my house. There was a crowd of people there. Why were they there? The mahogany door was wide-open. I quickly dashed inside, unnoticed, and stopped in my tracks. My picture was framed and put on a table in the living room, with white roses surrounding the chestnut frame. Surrounding it were my father, brothers, step-siblings and step-mother.

"I'm back." They didn't even move, there were tears falling down their faces. "I'm back," I said, a bit louder this time. They still didn't flinch. "I'm back!" I screamed out. They didn't hear me. In desperation, I tried to shake my father's shoulder but my hand went straight through it. Shock coursed through my veins. I just stood there, motionless, as still as a statue. I looked at all the people, remorse riddled, guilt-stricken. The air just seemed to start choking me. I. Need. Out. Now.

Time seemed to slow down as I was running away from that house. It was like some sort of drama series. Heh ,I can imagine the audience gasping, on the edge of their seats, wondering what the main character was going to do next.

Well, I slowed down enough to try speak to people, I tried to reach out to them. But they didn't see me, hear me, feel me. Something snapped inside. I went insane. I continued running towards the woods, towards the pond, away from my family, neighbors, friends, away from my old life. I fell to the ground, thrown in a fit, screaming and crying and shouting, pleading with the moon just to tell me what's happening. I could feel someone laughing, some sick person was happy that this was happening. With a final yell; I collapsed, ending the madness brought along with my emotions. My breathing was hitched and I could feel sweat dripping off my glasses. Suddenly, the air got colder and I turned my head to glare at the person who came.

"Are you okay?" was his seemingly innocent question. I started to feel all my hatred seep through the cracked walls of my resolve, but I forced it back in. I simply stared at this man who had bothered to ask me that ridiculous question. I took a deep breath and decided to say the first thing that popped into my head, "No one in this town can see or hear or feel me .No one…but you. Who are you?" he just looked at me in disbelief, the same expression he wore when he found out my mother could see him.

"You can't remember me?"

"No."

He just sighed and, leaning on his wooden staff, held his hand out. "I'm Jack Frost, the one and only." I looked at his hand warily, unimpressed. Gradually, I reached out my hand, but not before flipping him off. "The name's Atlanta Reed. The friggin moon told me so, well, other than that, I can't remember anything else." Jack muttered to himself. "What?" I asked, starting to grow impatient.

"I need to get you to North. He'll know what to do."

"Who the hell is North?"

"My… boss. You'll see."

I felt indignant all of a sudden. "Sorry, but I refuse to get kidnapped by some dude who doesn't even wear shoes! I'm sorry but I have a strict rule on that! No going off with someone who doesn't wear shoes! It's my meaning of life!" Jack just chuckled. "It's not kidnapping when the person doesn't react to it." Wait, what?

Jack wrapped his arm around my waist and threw a snow globe in the air. He the jumped forward and into the swirling iridescent portal While teleporting through it, I spat out vulgarities in Jack's direction and tried really hard not to throw up. The next thing I knew, landed on some creatures which look like… elves? Jack appeared behind me and smirked. "Welcome to Santa's workshop." In the heat of the moment , I did the first thing anyone would do in this situation,well, what** I** would do in this situation, I fainted.

* * *

_**What's up amigos? Was busy with school work and all that... I'm trying really hard to make this story acceptable so... sorry if it does not meet your expectations. Not like I'm a prodigy when it comes to writing. Which brings me to this: Please follow chibi-monster13 and xxsyahstachexx. It would mean a lot to me. So, see that box down there? Yeah, you know what I'm saying. Review please! **_

_**HERMES RIGHT HAND DUDE OUT!**_


End file.
